


School Bell Rocks

by NyoAmerican



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Smut, Yuri, Yuri Smut, girl x girl smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoAmerican/pseuds/NyoAmerican
Summary: Alice is totally not in love with Amelia. Well maybe a little. It doesn't help Alice is alone with Amelia in the school shower room... oh this doesn't help at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing  
> Pairing- NyoUkUs cause there is zero of it  
> Au- high school au

Alice's Pov  
I was bored. That much is obvious. That's the only explanation to why I was currently eyeing my long time friend, Amelia Foster Jones. That was the only reason. I mean what other one could there be? That I like her... no! T- that's stupid!  
Why would I like that stupid girl... okay she's not stupid. Actually she's my math and science tutor despite being younger. It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, the girl is very popular. No suprise there, she's kind if not a bit nosy and has that classic look... and well there's a reason the look is classic.  
Her short golden hair goes a bit past her ears and curls just a bit, it's gorgeous and tends to blow in the wind like a movie stars. My eyes traveled from her hair to her face, her perfect round face that isn't too childish but childish none the less, that along with big sky blue eyes and a cute button nose makes her to die for.   
My eyes went down her large breast. I quickly ignored the mental image of her naked chest that suddenly popped up in my head. To try and keep my mind from adult thoughts, I looked to her flat stomach and actually felt a ping of jealousy, not only did Amelia have a large chest but she worked out regularly and was captain of the cheer team and has been asked to help with the student body multiple times but she denied every single one, something about it being boring. Silly girl.   
I looked at her stomach and remember when I saw her in her cheer uniform last week. How the skirt framed her curvy hips and exposed her soft yet toned thighs, how cute her small feet were in those tennis shoes.   
I also vividly remember how whenever she jumped her laced panties were exposed. My mind went cloudy for a second, I came back to reality quickly when Amelia shifted in her seat. I snapped my head back to my own notebook, which was void of it's usual notes.   
My vision glued back to Amelia who was now chewing on her eraser with her perfect hollywood teeth, her pretty pink lips dancing along the wood as she muttered something to herself. I sighed and shifted in my seat, I heard a snort and whipped around to see one of my er... long time friend... well we were close not that you could tell from an outside source.   
Francine's purple eyes swirled with amusement, she glanced at Amelia then at me and winked. I huffed and turned back to my paper ignoring Francines small giggles. I should really write something down... except my eyes seemed to disagree.  
They shifted back over to Amelia and back to her thighs which were pressed into the uncomfortable chairs that the school supply us with. It was a rather sweltrying day so she was wearing extreamly tiny blue jean shorts that honestly broke the school dress code. In her defense they were oringinally wore with tights but as the day dragged on she removed said tights not wanting her legs to continue suffering in the heat. Since it was so warm her legs were covered in a slight sweat which was awfully arousing. Damn. Her legs with be the death of me. My eyes caught a string of pink admist clashing against the blue of her shorts, I looked to it and nearly screamed. The shorts had dragged down a bit exposing her arse and a bit of her underwear. If that wasn't enough Amelia couldn't be bothered to wear regular underwear she had to wear pink with white laces panties. PANTIES! How am I suppose to not notice that?! Okay I need to change were my attention is focused.  
My vision went up to her chest which was exposed, not as near as much as her thighs but exposed none the less. She was wearing a tight, light pink tank top, that hugged her breast. I felt a pang in my stomach when she bounced in her chair a bit causing her chest to bounce a bit. My mouth grew dry at the sight and my mind wandered to what her bra might look like and if it matched her underwear.   
I felt my face start to heat up a bit. The pencil that had been sitting in my hand and clattered to the ground. There was an akward silence as everyone is the class looked over to me in confusion. The teacher, Ms. Maria stared at me with confusion.  
"Ms. Kirkland, are you going to pick that up?" She asked her soft blue eyes staring at my pencil which was sitting on the floor. I flushed and nodded snatching the pencil off the floor.  
As my head lifted up I got Amelia's gaze and she turned to me and smiled brightly. My mouth dried up again and I felt myself go out all over. Why can a person do this! One person! One girl, who's younger then me no less can simply smile at me and I'll feel a rush of a million different emotions. I need to tell her, no nevermind. This is just a phase. No way this is love. It doesn't matter what I'd love to do to her...  
I shook my head and tried stopping the rush of thoughts that poured into my brain, what it would feel like to drag my hands along her toned thighs, what she'd look like undressed. Oh god. I am in love and I'm seriously about to break. I took a shaky breath and sat back onto my chair and tried to actually focuse on what Ms. Maria was saying. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried I get getting caught up in my daydreams of Amelia. This is hell.   
Just when I thought I was going to scream the bell rang. Signaling the end of the school day. I shot upwards and ran to the bathroom. I needed to rinse my face or something. Just something to wake me up from these stupid daydreams. Even if I did love Amelia, there's no way she loves me back. Chances are she's straight, not to mention she's way out of my league. I hang around the punk kids and love magic and the unknown... not in the science way. I'm isolated and tend to keep to myself. Amelia is with the preps and loves playing with her peers, she's bright and active. She's like a sprite with her contaigous laughter and smile.   
I turned a corner and entered the womans shower room, I practically ran over to the sink switching the cold water on and splashing it onto my face. I leaned over the sink for a minute before glancing to the mirror.  
My slightly narrow face looked back at me. I studied my own green eyes for a moment and decided. I'm not unattractive. Not at all I look quite a bit like my mother who is very attractive. True I don't have her curves, despite that my face is sharp in a charming way, it matches my sharp poison eyes. I smirked slightly. I am much more attractive then most of the girls in our class, my skin is fair like Amelia's but without the adorable freckles and tan, instead I have pale skin, not white like a dolls but pale none the less.   
I groaned and switched the water off looking away from the mirror, turning around I looked straight into sky blue eyes. I jerked backwards suprised and I heard a squeak as the girl in front of me shot backwards as well. She stared at me for a moment before laughing.  
"Sorry Allie! I didn't mean to get that close, I was just wondering what you were doing. You kinda rushed off after class." Amelia said grinning at me before shivering and looking around, "It's creepy in here with just us. Like a ghost is going to attack us or something."  
I rolled my eyes and said sharply, "Amelia go home. I was just trying to clear my head."  
Amelia shook her head and said "I can't. Francine said I needed to try something."  
Great, Francine has probably told her to mess with me for revenge. I did ignore her earlier during class. I sighed. Really Francine? Why are you so cruel to me, you know why I left so why said Amelia after me! Alone. In a shower room... NO! I glared and turned to Amelia frowning. "Do pray tell what Francine has put you up too-"  
Amelia leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine in a much too quick fashion. Her soft lips rooted me to the spot and I felt a tingling sensation spread through out my entire body. Just as quickly as she had placed her lips on mine she removed then.   
I looked at her suprised to see her staring shyly at the ground, her face pink with embarresment. I reveled in it.  
"Sorry about that." Amelia started turning away quickly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me and said in a low voice. "I've been waiting longer then you think for that."  
Amelia looked at me shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but I quickly shut her up by pressing my mouth sharply against hers. I pushed her up against a wall roughly, loving how she gasped in shock. I broke the kiss, breathing in deeply, only to recapture her lips hungrily, my tongue slid into her mouth exploring every dip and curve of her mouth. Amelia groaned pushing her hips closer to mine her breast pressing against my own. I broke the kiss smirking at the way Amelia seemed disappointed.   
I pushed her to the floor, her back hit the ground softly, I sat onto of her shifting her legs apart so I could reach more without moving as much. My lips brushed up against her cheek as I started to move down towards her collarbone.   
I paused when my face was hovering above her neck. I pressed my lips against her neck, she gasped her head leaning back exposing more of her neck. I bit down sharply and suddenly on her soft skin. Amelia gasped, her arms moving underneath my shirt to my bra unclasping it. She inhaled deeply as I continued to bite and nip her neck until I reached the barrier called a shirt. I paused glancing to Amelia who nodded meekly.   
My hands slid underneath her shirt pulling it over her head, Amelia shifted slightly underneath me. Aw, she was nervous... was this her first time. I smirked glancing at her unfocused blue eyes. Well either way it was going to be her best. I unclasped her bra and in a sudden feeling of glee realized I was correct in the assumption that it matched her panties... it was just as sexual as well. I pulled the bra off and kissed her left nipple, Amelia moaned. I placed my finger on her chest and rubbed my finger in a circle around her bud. Over and over...  
"A- Alice." Amelia moaned her hot breath hitting my face. I chuckled softly lowering my face to her chest.  
"Alice, w-what are you doing?" Amelia stuttered watching me. I looked up to her and smiled, still massaging her left bud, I started to circle her right with my tongue.  
"~Oooh... Alice!" Amelia exclaimed. My lips began to suckle the bud and Amelia let out a breathy moan. Her body seized up slightly. Before she could climax I stopped and moved down to her pants, I quickly stipped them off growing impatient. I dragged her panties off slower then her pants, Amelia spread her thighs and I leaned in front of her entrance.  
My tongue found her clit and flicked it around for a minute. Making Amelia cry out in pleasure, she climaxed her juices spilling onto the floor and my mouth. She tasted sweet and I greedily swallowed, still wanting more.   
I sat up and plunged my index finger into her opening. Amelia whimpered, I added a second finger as Amelia started to push into my fingers wanting more. I added a third finger pumping faster. Amelia's back arched. "A- Alice, I'm gonna... c- cum!" She shouted. I thrusted faster leaning back over her flower and clicked her clit at the same time.  
Amelia screamed my name lewdly, climaxing once again. I continued thrusting for a minute before I got up and hovered over her face. She grabbed me pulling me torwards her presing her lips against mine. I massaged her breast again while exploring her mouth. I groaned and broke the kiss collapsing on top of her.  
"I- I love you Amelia." I said breathlessly my vision slightly blurred.  
"D- ditto." Amelia said weakly her gaze still weak. I smirked. Suck it Francine I got what I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri smut. Longer then my other one. I think this one was pretty decent.


End file.
